Héritage
by Ardo
Summary: Dean Winchester est un jeune homme presque orphelin. Avant de mourir, son père essaye de lui révéler quelque chose. Le mécanicien va découvrir les secrets de son père, et aussi se découvrir lui et sa famille. [Destiel] [Sabriel] [UA]
1. Funérailles

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic ! En fait, c'est ma première, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ça va être une fanfic Destiel et Sabriel. :)**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Funérailles_**

Dean était assis sur la chaise devant la salle où son père, John, se reposait. Il avait un cancer du foie, sûrement à cause de ses problèmes avec l'alcool, et sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Le médecin sortit de la salle où il se reposait et permit au jeune homme d'aller visiter son père.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé comme un modèle, et aussi car c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, après la mort de sa mère quand il était tout jeune, et le départ de Bobby, le super voisin qui s'occupait tout le temps de lui, quand son père ne le pouvait pas. Pratiquement tout le temps. Il aurait voulu avoir un frère ou une soeur, avec qui il pourrait se chamailler et rire, partager les petits secrets qu'il n'a confiés à personne. Il était âgé de seulement 20 ans, et voilà qu'il allait devenir orphelin, sans amis. Il n'arrive pas non plus à garder les petites copines, elles n'arrivaient jamais à le comprendre. Il était un homme vide, et personne n'a su le combler jusqu'ici.

Ses yeux émeraude se remplissent de larmes, car il sait que ça va être la dernière fois qu'il va parler à son père. Il voulait faire ça bien mais pas non plus comme un adieu. Il voulait garder l'espoir qu'il pourrait ne pas être seul pour toujours. Qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un qui le fait sentir comme une personne à part entière, et non un déchet qui n'a rien, comme il le pense si souvent.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et se leva de sa chaise bleue, redressant une de ses fameuses chemises à carreaux.

Une fois entré dans la salle, il se posa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit où sommeillait John. Celui-ci se réveilla alors, fixant Dean.

La salle était assez simple, blanche, une grande fenêtre, et un second lit de l'autre côté de la chambre, pour un autre patient qui, lui, était en salle d'opération. Dean lança la conversation :

\- Hey

\- Hey, quoi de neuf ?

\- Je n'ai pas une vie palpitante père.. J'ai seulement réparé trois voitures cette semaine. Sans toi, ça va être dur de travailler en tant que mécanicien tu sais. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Tous les deux rirent, car ils savent qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de prochaine fois. L'état de santé de John était vraiment critique, et elle ne faisait que dégrader. Il n'y avait pas de moyens de le sauver. Il a été diagnostiqué trop tard.

《Si seulement j'avais su..》pensa le jeune homme.

John coupa le silence qui s'était installé suite aux rires.

\- Dean, j'ai quelque chose à te révéler..

\- Oui ? Je garde Baby ?

\- (sourit), oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. C'est.. Compliqué.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te souviennes moi comme d'un lâche et un menteur qui n'a pas su faire ce qu'il devait faire..

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es effrayant.

\- Je voudrais que tu appelles Bobby après les funérailles.

Le visage de Dean se crispa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père lui disait ça, mais il comptait évidemment l'écouter. C'était son dernier souhait après tout, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Juste avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, John pointa le tiroir de la table de nuit avec son regard, et s'en suit un long battement sourd, et Dean savait que c'était la fin. Il relâcha les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis plusieurs minutes, attrapa la lampe de chevet et la lança contre le mur opposé. Il s'effondra. _Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir.._

Avant que les infirmières entrent dans la chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir pointé plus tôt, et y trouva un journal. Il était en cuir brunâtre, assez vieux, et il sut que c'était celui de son père. Il l'avait vu y écrire dedans plusieurs fois, mais jamais il a pu mettre la main dessus. Après tout il n'y faisait pas attention. Il pensait que son père méritait d'avoir ses propres secrets.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers Baby. La voiture était bien plus vieille que lui, mais il a grandi avec, et c'était pas comme une personne qui pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Il savait que sa superbe Chevy Impala le suivrait partout, et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il se positionna sur le siège conducteur alors qu'il balança le journal sur le côté passager. Il avait des funérailles à préparer.

Il savait que son père et lui partageaient les mêmes goûts musicaux. Il pensait à mettre du Led Zeppelin en fond durant les funérailles, au moins ce ne serait pas une de ces stupides musiques déprimantes qui sera jouée.

Il avait réussi à réunir tout l'argent nécessaire pour préparer le tout comme il le faut. Son père avait fait une liste avant sa mort au cas où Dean ne se sentirait pas capable d'organiser tout tout seul. La liste des gens à venir était la tâche la plus difficile, après tout, il ne connaissait rien des relations de son père. Il avait invité des connaissances, même la propriétaire du bar préféré de son père.

En fait, le mari de cette dernière et John étaient amis de longues dates, mais il est mort y a bien longtemps maintenant, et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de John. Les Harvelle ne pourraient jamais ignorer tout ce qu'apparemment le papa Winchester a fait pour elles. Dean connaissait Ellen et Jo seulement de vue, il ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlées. Des fois, il se demandait même si Jo ne pinçait pas pour lui des fois. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé.

Maintenant, il avait tout fini.

Les funérailles s'étaient passées rapidement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, une dizaine tout au plus, mais le fils était quand même impressionné. Il ne pensait pas que John avait des relations en dehors du boulot. Enfin, il savait qu'il avait quelques potes au bar, mais il ne pensait qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire de son père.

Dean n'avait pas fait d'éloges, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que son père soit parti. Il pensait tout à coup à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

《Appeler Bobby après les funérailles》. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment son père avait gardé le contact avec Bobby, mais il comptait le découvrir. Il rejoignit l'ancienne maison familiale et ouvrit enfin le journal. Il voulait se laisser du temps avant de découvrir ce que son père avait pu cacher.

Étonnamment, tout était complètement codé. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant, vu comment John est parano. Il ne laissait même pas son fils toucher à son bureau. Mais Dean ne lui en voulait pas, c'est normal.

Il trouva un numéro de téléphone avec comme nom à côté "B. Singer". Il sut que c'était ce bon vieux Bobby, celui qui l'a élevé comme son propre fils pendant 4 ans, mais il était parti peu après la mort de Mary, la mère de Dean.. Celui-ci se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était parti, mais jamais il ne trouvait de réponses.

Cette fois, il allait en avoir. Il nota le numéro sur son téléphone et alla dans sa chambre. Il prit un sac et fout quelques chemises et pantalons dedans. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison où la mort rôde comme elle y vit.

Il avait trouvé une adresse aussi dans le journal, en dessous du numéro de son second père. Il pensait qu'il y vivait, alors il s'est dit qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite.

Mais avant ça, il devait lui téléphoner. Dean s'était installé dans Baby, et avait son téléphone déverrouillé, l'écran avec "Appeler", en dessous du nom Bobby. Il avait mis du Nirvana en fond pour se donner du courage, et finalement il appuie sur le bouton.

\- Bobby ?

_

 **Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que John allait lui dire ? Vous découvrirez ça mercredi ! (normalement, je vais poster un chapitre le mercredi et le dimanche, mais rien n'est sûr, il peut y avoir des imprévus).**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews likes et follows ! Je vous avoue que j'ai été surprise, je ne pensais pas que le premier chapitre allait déjà vous plaire. Voici donc le second !**

\--

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles_**

\- Bobby ?

\- Occupé ! Téléphonez plus tard.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vieil homme raccrocha. La voix de Bobby lui avait fait plaisir à entendre, même si c'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait besoin. Il a bien senti que son second père avait vieilli, mais pas non plus tant. Après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir, il était vraiment jeune quand il a vu son voisin pour la dernière fois. Ce qu'il regrettait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas su lui dire au revoir. Ça doit être devenu une sorte d'habitude maintenant.

Il réessaya une seconde fois de l'appeler.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Bobby raccroche pas tout de suite, c'est Dean. Dean Winchester..

\- Nom d'un idjit ! Comment..

Après une minute de réflexion, celui-ci comprit. Il n'était pas très proche de John, mais ils avaient gardé les coordonnées de chacun au cas où un problème se présentait. Il ne recevait plus beaucoup de messages du vieil Winchester depuis un bon moment maintenant, et plus du tout depuis une semaine. L'appel de Dean lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Jamais John lui aurait donné son numéro si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui s'était passé.

\- Entrée de Sioux Falls, demain, à 20h.

Puis il raccrocha. Dean n'allait pas le rappeler, il savait que rien n'allait se passer au téléphone. Il voulait des réponses. Sioux Falls était à plus de 600 Kilomètres de Lawrence, c'était plutôt loin pour un déménagement. Vu qu'il était tard, Dean s'arrêta pour aller au motel du coin et paya pour une nuit. Il voulait rester loin de la demeure familiale, car maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de famille qui y vit, à quoi sert-elle ? Il n'allait pas rester dans une si grande maison, seul..

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'endormit aussi vite qu'un petit écureuil, sous les draps couleur bleus de sa chambre aux murs jaunâtres.

\--

Dean se leva de bon coeur, mieux préparé que jamais pour cette quête aux réponses. Il se brossa les dents, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla plutôt convenablement pour ce long voyage. Une simple chemise à carreaux verte avec un t-shirt gris en dessous, et un jean gris délavé. Il démarra Baby et mit une cassette des Beatles pour ne pas stresser, car oui, il stressait.

Le mécanicien ne savait comment il allait réagir en revoyant Bobby, ou comment celui-ci allait réagir. Ce n'est pas comme si le vieux le connaissait, il l'avait connu que quand c'était un bambin. Maintenant c'est un adulte et même probablement plus grand que Bobby. Il était différent. Il n'était plus un môme heureux avec sa famille. Non. C'était juste un homme perdu. C'est tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Un homme perdu.

\--

Il était 19h50 quand il vit le panneau "Bienvenue à Sioux Falls !", avec le bout de bois sur lequel devait être inscrit normalement le nombre d'habitants arraché. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes examina l'entrée et remarqua un vieux pick-up garé plus loin, sur le côté. Il se gara devant celui-ci et sortit de l'Impala pour accueillir l'homme à la barbe grisonnante et avec une vieille casquette sur la tête qui sortait de la voiture en face. Il reconnut le cher Monsieur Singer, il n'avait vraiment pas changé, si ce n'est que les poils qui vieillissent.

\- Bobby..

\- Idjit.. dit l'autre, avec une voix émue, en accueillant Dean de tous ses bras.

Ils ont lâché des larmes, même si ils essayaient de le camoufler. Leur relation semblait ne pas avoir changé pour le moment. Dean ne voulait plus partir, il se sentait enfin d'humeur joyeuse après bien longtemps.. Ils sont restés comme ça un moment, avant que Bobby n'amène Dean chez lui, celui-ci le suivant avec Baby.

\--

La maison de Bobby était assez grande, un rez-de-chaussée, une cave, un étage au dessus et peut-être un grenier, de ce que Dean avait remarqué avec de rapides coups d'oeil. Il avait pris son sac sur son épaule, et retira sa veste pour la déposer à l'entrée. Il déposa son sac sur la table, et en se tournant vers le salon, quelque chose l'avait perturbé.

Il y avait plusieurs cadres, et un jeune homme y revenait souvent. Il y avait même une photo avec lui et Bobby. Il lui semblait familier, mais pourtant il ne l'avait vu nulle part. Ça avait l'air d'être un grand bonhomme, ses longs cheveux bruns touchant la plupart du temps le dessus des cadres. Il avait des yeux émeraudes, comme ceux de Dean. En se tournant encore, il vit un autre cadre, différent. Pas de photo, seulement écrit "Félicitations Sam W., pour être le meilleur élève qu.." Il n'avait pas fini qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Bobby le fixant derrière.

Il le regardait d'une façon étrange, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il pensait que Bobby avait juste adopté un jeune enfant. Après tout, c'étaient ses droits. Il avait perdu sa femme bien avant la naissance de Dean, et il n'a jamais voulu se remarier depuis. Si il voulait un enfant, il en avait le droit. Il le méritait même.

\- Ça te dit d'aller au restaurant ? C'est pas loin, et en plus ils y vendent les meilleures tartes du monde, si tu aimes toujours les tartes..

\- Oui je veux bien, qui serais-je pour refuser un morceau de tarte ?

Le Winchester reprit donc sa veste posée plus tôt et sortit, suivi de Singer. Le restaurant était effectivement pas loin. En y entrant, Dean sentit l'odeur des délicieuses tartes venant de la cuisine. Il s'empressa de s'assoir sur les sièges en cuir rouge et d'appeler la serveuse pour commander une tarte aux pommes. Bobby se mit en face de lui et commanda lui aussi une tarte, accompagnée d'une bière.

Le restaurant était un typique restaurant américain. Juke-box, tables collées aux fenêtres.. Dean aimait ce genre de restaurant, ça lui rappelait le passé.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient servis. Dean termina sa part aussi rapidement qu'une vache boit son eau. Les tartes étaient la spécialité de Mary, sa mère. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a commencé à manger des tartes, et en raffoler. Il a toujours comme l'impression qu'elle le regarde quand il en mange. Cette impression fait sourire Dean, car c'était bizarre pour lui, et le vieil homme remarqua le petit sourire.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- À maman.. et ses tartes, répondit le mécanicien, en lâchant une petite larme de nostalgie de l'oeil droite. Elle faisait les meilleures tartes au monde.. Même celle-ci n'égale pas sa qualité.

Il avait pointé rapidement avec son doigt les miettes restantes dans son assiette blanche. Bobby sourit à son tour, puis termina sa plus petite part de tarte et sa bière.

Bobby fit visiter Sioux Falls à Dean. Il passait du garage où il travaillait, car oui, c'était un mécanicien aussi, jusqu'au parc de l'autre côté de la ville. L'orphelin avait bien remarqué que Sioux Falls n'avait rien à envier à Lawrence, c'était paisible ici, plus grand, plus calme. Si il avait eu le choix, il serait parti avec Bobby quand il devait quitter Lawrence.

Sioux Falls était magnifique. Dean n'était jamais parti en vacances, mais il était souvent impressionné de la beauté de certaines villes dans lesquelles il passe.

\--

Finalement, l'heure approchant minuit, les deux mécaniciens décidèrent qu'il serait temps de rentrer. Ils avaient surtout discuté de la vie de Dean, son parcours scolaire, vie privée, etc. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait une vie palpitante. 《 _Je ne sauve pas de gens, après tout_ 》pensait-il. Il aurait bien voulu être un héros qui tue des monstres, qui sauve le monde. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un _but_.

Enfin à la maison, les deux se posent dans le salon. C'était un joli salon, comparé à celui rempli de bouteilles de bière de son père. Même si Singer buvait beaucoup, il nettoyait après. C'était une des multiples différences entre les hommes qu'il considérait comme ses pères. Le salon avait des murs avec papier-peint simple. Seulement deux vieux canapés en tissus verts, un tapis décoratif noir, une table en bois avec un vase blanc à fleurs bleues dessus et une télé, sûrement des années 90.

Dean avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Il savait que Bobby était honnête, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer.

\- Pourquoi papa avait ton numéro ? commence-t-il.

\- Pour se contacter en cas d'urgence.

\- Urgence ? Quel genre d'urgence ?

\- Rien de bien important.

Sous le regard perplexe du Winchester, Bobby se demanda si il valait mieux tout lui révéler. C'était un adulte maintenant, puis il avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Si il ne lui disait pas maintenant, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.. Même Singer ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal au petit Dean quand il a dû quitter Lawrence, alors le repousser une seconde fois..

\- Bon.. tu as vu le diplôme j'imagine, dit-il, en prenant le cadre de celui-ci de sa main droite.

\- Euh, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon père.

\- Tu as bien regardé ?

Bobby donna le cadre à Dean. En dessous, il y avait un cadre avec une signature. Il reconnut le nom. Il reconnut tellement bien qu'il lâcha le cadre, que le vieux rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se brise.

\- "Sam Winchester".. Sam comme Samuel Campbell, mon grand-père paternel..

\- Oui..

\- Comment..?

\- Ta mère n'est pas morte par accident ou je ne sais pas ce que ton père a raconté, mais elle est morte en donnant la vie à Sam..

Dean était immobile, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait un frère ? Il avait un frère et son père ne lui a jamais dit ? Sa mère n'est pas morte comme il le disait.. Tout tourna dans sa tête, il était perdu..

\- John était sous le chagrin. Il pensait que la mort de Mary était dû à Sam, il ne voulait pas le voir.. Il l'avait pris.. Il lui a quand même donné son nom de famille, et le nom "Samuel", comme le voulait ta mère.. Mais il ne voulait pas le garder.. Donc..

Bobby était en sanglots. Il y avait eu trop de mensonges, mais c'est Dean qui en a le plus souffert.

\- Il m'a fait du chantage.. Soit il enterrait Samuel, soit je l'adoptais et m'en allais.. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un bébé mourir.. J'ai dû partir vite. J'avais des amis à Sioux Falls donc ils ont su me dépanner.. Dean.. Je suis désolé..

\- Est-ce qu'il connait mon existence au moins ?

\- Juste de ton père.. Il connait l'histoire.. Il se pense coupable..

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Son père était un monstre. Sa vie était basée sur un mensonge. Un énorme mensonge. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il était énervé.

《 _Au moins il ne pense pas que je suis un monstre aussi j'imagine.._ 》

Il sortit rapidement, alors que Bobby n'avait pas terminé de parler. Celui-ci a essayé de le rattraper, mais Dean avait déjà démarré l'Impala.

Dean sortit une grosse bouteille de vodka qu'il dissimulait sous le siège passager. Il l'ouvrit et bu tout plutôt vite. Il voulait que la douleur disparaisse. Il ne voulait que ça.

Il s'approchait doucement de la sortie de Sioux Falls. Alors que la fatigue à cause des yeux exposés par les larmes survint, il vit une lumière flasher sur son visage.

Un camion frappa Baby en plein fouet, la faisant valser sur le côté. Le moteur n'avait été heureusement pas touché, mais Dean était dans un état critique. Il était inconscient, bloqué dans sa voiture avec des blessures mortelles. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui se passait, il pensait dormir.

\--

Il vit un flash. Et il sut. Il faisait encore ce rêve, qui avait commencé il y a plusieurs années maintenant. C'était un rêve étrange. Il ne se passait rien, sauf le fait qu'il voyait une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus. C'était tout le temps la même chose, flash, ces yeux, puis réveil. Mais cette fois-ci il sentit que c'était différent. Il ne se réveillait pas. Les yeux émeraudes se rapprochaient des yeux bleus. Dean savait qu'il en était amoureux, ce qui est assez bizarre, car ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien n'était réel. Mais ces yeux étaient si uniques.. Il commençait à voir apparaître le visage, mais il se fit tirer de son "sommeil".

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Vous allez bien ?

C'était une voix de femme, ni jeune ni vieille. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.. Il sentit du mouvement autour de lui. Il entendit surtout des voix. Beaucoup de voix. Des cris de bébés, des hommes et femmes qui pleuraient ou riaient.. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui se passait. Mais il était seulement sûr d'une chose à ce moment-là : il n'allait jamais pardonner son père.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre ! Je sais que c'est un peu court, j'essaye de faire long mais je veux pas non plus vous ennuyer. Troisième chapitre dimanche ! Peut-être plus long. :) (avec Sam, Gabriel et Castiel)**


End file.
